


Refrain

by matchamilkteawgrassjelly



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Cheating, Feelings, Flowers, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love, dedicated to wjc, wjc prompt nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilkteawgrassjelly/pseuds/matchamilkteawgrassjelly
Summary: Why do flower petals fall?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: wjc masterpieces





	Refrain

_If I can’t have you, no one else can._

The sunlight was blinding, its rays piercing through the windows and outlining the objects in his room. Minkyun turned over to lie on his other side, and pulled the blankets higher to cover his head. It was well into the afternoon, yet the boy was still in bed. It was difficult for him to bounce back to his routine. 

He felt empty. He was neither hungry or thirsty. Unlike his usual bright self, he was unmotivated to go out. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and let the covers swallow him. He wanted everything to fade to black, and all the feelings to go away.

He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

His phone buzzed. His heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he extended his arm out and blindly searched for his phone on the bed. Squinting at the bright light, he hesitantly unlocked his phone. He knew it wasn’t from him, but couldn’t help but keep wishing it was. Just one reply. That was all he wanted. Just one.

_Minkyun, are you home?_

_Yes._

_Are you still in bed?_

_No._

_Liar. I’m coming over. See you in 15._

_No don’t._

_Yuto. I’m fine._

_Brush your teeth._

Minkyun groaned. He didn’t want to be around anyone right now. He didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone else. The only person he could think of was him, but he wouldn’t answer. 

It was a game, a joke. The way his heart fluttered and soared, only to be heavy and dense right after. How he felt himself heal at the sound of his voice, only then to be compared with the pain in his chest from the sound of his leaving footsteps. 

He sat up, flipping his tear-stained pillow over and pushing the blanket off him. Dragging his feet against the carpet, he made his way to the washroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was absolutely _wrecked_.

His eyes were deep and sunken. His dark circles were staring out, his skin terrifyingly dim. His usually sharp features were dragged down, weighted by the emotions he had desperately given up in order to feel hollow. 

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, something he hadn’t done properly in days. It felt good to get rid of the oil and dirt on his skin, but what was the point? Letting out a big sigh, he pulled a sweater over his head and made his way to the knocking on his door. 

Without even greeting him, the small boy pushed through and entered Minkyun’s apartment, setting grocery bags down on his table. He began to unload them, removing fresh fruits and vegetables, meats, and other side dishes. He pulled out bottles of water and set them in the fridge, removing the old empty ones in the process. 

“Yuto please- ”

“Hyung, why am I taking care of you. It should be the other way around.” Concentrated on his task, Yuto continued to pack his groceries away. He already figured how distraught Minkyun would look, and it hurt him to see how much pain the other would be in.

“Yuto.”

He was met with the sound of the rustling bags and dull thuds of boxes and bottles. Yuto noticed the unclean dishes in the sink and rolled up his sleeves as he looked for the gloves. 

“Yuto,” he called again.

The boy continued to ignore him. The two were both equally stubborn. Yuto cared for Minkyun greatly, but the way he gave himself up so easily for love frustrated him. Yuto wanted him to take care of himself, to put his own body and mind as his first priority. He told him countless times to give up, to leave, to move on. Of course, Minkyun didn’t listen. He insisted he’d be able to change him.

Minkyun met Seungjun at a school event. He told Yuto that he was drawn to him right away. How cliche. The two had hit it off after discovering they were from the same department, and exchanged numbers right then and there. After a couple of dates, and many flower bouquets later, they finally made it official. Minkyun was ecstatic. He wouldn’t shut up about how well Seungjun treated him. Yuto saw in the way Minkyun’s eyes glistened that he was genuinely happy, happier than he’s ever been. All he could do was watch and listen as Minkyun told him that his connection with the boy felt deep and real, as if their meeting was the result of fate. 

Look where that stupid fate left him.

“Yuto please.”

The sound of water running and dishes clanging ceased as Yuto left the plates to dry. His next task was to organize Minkyun’s laundry. 

“Yuto I just want to be alone can you please- “

“And what?” Yuto snapped. He turned around to face Minkyun, absorbing his gaunt look and thin figure. “What are you gonna do? Are you still gonna wait for him?”

“I don’t have the energy to-”

“And you think I do? Look at yourself! You’re a mess!”

Minkyun closed his mouth. He knew how broken he was. Nothing in his apartment was clean, he hadn’t eaten in days, and he was beginning to run out of fresh clothes. “I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t,” Yuto countered. “You’re still waiting for him to come back to you, waiting for a text that will never come.”

“He’ll come back he’s just-”

“Just what? He’s a player, Minkyun. And let’s say he does message you. What are you gonna do? Take him back? When he put you through all of this pain? You’d really take him back?”

Minkyun looked away. He knew how Yuto would react if he responded honestly, and didn’t want to argue with him. But of course, Yuto already knew the answer to his own question.

“You would, wouldn’t you.” Minkyun couldn’t meet Yuto’s heavy gaze. He was ashamed at how easily he was played in Seungjun’s hands. But he loved him. He wanted to have him back so badly. He needed him. 

“I… I’m gonna visit him one more time.” 

He suddenly turned around and sloppily put on his shoes. Minkyun opened the door but was stopped by a grasp on his wrist. Yuto was there, holding him back, his eyes pleading him to not leave again. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. He shook Yuto’s hand away and ran out the door, running to the boy he loved, leaving the younger to stand alone once again. 

With only his cell phone in hand, Minkyun ran out into the chilly autumn weather in his sweats and hoodie. His shoes weren’t even laced up properly. The cold bit into his skin, making his eyes water, but he continued to run down the road he knew far too well. He ran hastily, bumping into other pedestrians while dodging cars and street vendors. His throat was dry and rough, the result of dehydration and his decreasing energy. 

He expected to be pounding at Seungjun’s door, begging him to respond. He imagined himself standing there before finally being met with the blonde hair that he loved to play with.

Seungjun would open the door to see the crying boy, desperately pleading for him to come back through hoarse and faint words. The blonde would give some poor excuse as to why he’d been away, but Minkyun would embrace him tightly anyway. His fingers would wrap around his knitted cardigan, and he’d breathe in the familiar scent of his detergent. After being consoled, Seungjun would invite him inside, and the two would cuddle on his couch, watching whatever was playing on the tv. They’d order in, and would tease each other before finally finishing and cleaning up. Then they’d rest, either on the couch or in bed, talking about what they’d been up to the past week they’ve been apart. Minkyun would pour out his emotions, rip out his heart and give it for Seungjun to hold. He’d tell him that he was a mess. He’d tell him how much he missed him, how much heeded him, how much he loved him.

Entwining his body with the other, Minkyun would stay there throughout the night. The pain in his chest would cease, and his wounds would start to heal. Seungjun’s touch would bring his body to sleep, and he’d wake up to the warm blanket of the sun gently caressing their silhouettes. 

Minkyun stood a few feet away from the entrance to his boyfriend’s place. He was frozen. He didn’t need to be directly in front of the other to be slapped with reality.

Seungjun was in someone else’s embrace. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around a brighter soul, his red hair paralleling his beaming expression. It seemed like he was everything Minkyun used to be, but more. Better. Dazzling, pleasant, and alluring. Loving. 

As the blonde moved aside to let the other boy in, he caught Minkyun’s gaze before he closed the door. An expression of shock quickly faded into a subtle smirk. He locked eyes with the boy and raised his eyebrows, challenging him. Minkyun swallowed the lump in his throat, and put his trembling hands in his pockets. He looked down, unable to handle Seungjun’s provoking demeanor. He heard the sound of metal screeching, and finally let his tears fall. 

Slowly, he managed to drag his feet in the opposite direction. It was taking all of his strength to keep himself from crying out loud, wailing for the name of his beloved. He put his hood up to hide himself, away from the exposing sunlight. He’d keep himself hidden in the dark, wallowing in the empty space by himself. 

Yuto stood on the other side of the street, watching the other linger in the area. He was hiding behind the brick fence as he watched the interaction between Minkyun and Seungjun. He saw the way he yearned for the blonde, and how he crumbled. His heart ached, but his blood boiled even more. He was angry. It was always him, always Seungjun. Yuto saw the boy look at him each lifetime. Minkyun chose him without fail, and every time, he’d be hurt. Yet, fate never changed for the both of them.

“Ah is it time for the flowers to fall already? They were so pretty, I wanted it to last longer,” whined a couple passing by. They looked up to see the sudden shower of petals as the wind picked up.

Yuto put on his black cap and walked back in the direction of the apartment, brushing off the petals that fell on his shoulder. 

_If I must go through this pain, then so will everyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mat_yonnaise)


End file.
